


Como un libro abierto

by samej



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan lo sabe el primero. Adam el segundo. Gansey el tercero. </p>
<p>La última en darse cuenta es Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un libro abierto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente en el [último reto de 2014](http://minigami.livejournal.com/58564.html?thread=294596#t294596).

Ronan lo sabe el primero. Adam el segundo. Gansey el tercero. 

(ah, la ironía).

Nadie sabe si Noah lo sabe, o si lo supo, o si lo sabrá. (Quizá lo supo antes que Ronan, incluso).

La última en darse cuenta es Blue. 

Es en la barca, es el verano en sus huesos, es todos (Gansey) mirando demasiado a donde no deben (Orla) y demasiado poco a otros sitios (Blue). Blue tiene el pelo mojado porque lo que ha empezado como una guerra absurda ha acabado con ella y Adam en el agua y por un momento Adam parecía el de siempre, el que no lleva un poder que no debe por dentro. 

Suben, Adam primero y después Blue, rechazando la mano que éste le ofrece y haciendo zozobrar toda la barca por el peso. Por un momento parece que la incomodidad se diluye en el sol tardío de septiembre. Blue se está riendo porque debería estar enfadada y porque no consigue estarlo y porque a Gansey le brillan los ojos y en ese momento solo le mira a ella. Orla pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a estirar, se recoloca el ínfimo bikini para destapar un milímetro más sus caderas perfectas.

Adam se aplasta el pelo y también ríe y entonces es cuando, por casualidad, Blue se fija en Ronan, que se mantiene en segundo plano, en la popa, como si nada de esto fuera con él.

Ronan no ríe, pero sí mira; mira a Adam, que se ha quitado la camiseta y la escurre por la borda. Hay algo hambriento en su mirada, que sube por su espalda y baja, que le hace apretar los dedos contra la madera. 

No le da tiempo a apartar los ojos cuando Ronan se da cuenta de que él mismo está siendo observado. Si fuera otro, y no Ronan, y ella no fuera quién es, supone que podría parecer avergonzado, o arrepentido o algo.

Ella alza las cejas, mira a Adam y a su espalda mojada un segundo y regresa a Ronan.

Ronan fija los ojos en ella, levanta la barbilla, le reta a decirle algo. Blue no se achica, nunca lo hace con él; se encoge de hombros y se mantiene un par de segundos antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Gansey. 

" _Todos tenemos secretos, Ronan_ ", piensa. " _Ése no te hace tan especial_ ".


End file.
